Class
In Dofus, you can choose from one of 18 different classes upon creating a new player character. Each class is endowed with their own set of unique abilities, as they grow in level, they can invest characteristic points to diverge as different elemental builds (Fire, Air, Earth/Neutral, Water). There are further pseudo-classes in the form of Incarnations and Sidekicks. Class List Legend Class Comparison General Overview ; Damage Dealers Classes that serve as damage dealers, or DD, which includes but is not limited to classes such as Iop and Sram, are better adept at dealing large amounts of damage, whether from close quarters (Iop) or from range (Cra). Below are the three general roles assigned to each class, the most suitable first. * Iops are one of the top classes for pure damage builds, however, it lacks range and has mediocre/high mobility. They also work well within a team, buffing damage and health. (Damage , Improvement, Positioning) '' * Rogues deal damage predominantly through their bombs and the glyph walls their bombs make, but can also deal mid-ranged damage and adept map manipulation through their various abilities. They can also summon a Boombot in order to help position their enemies strategically. ''(Damage, Preventing Movement, Positioning) * Ecaflips are generally close combat to mid-range. The class centers around luck, though it can deal damage comparable to an Iop on lucky strikes. It also works well around teams, able to buff AP and MP. It has very high mobility. (Damage, Improvement, Heals) * Srams uses traps to lure unsuspecting enemies into massive amounts of damage, if played very strategically. They can also turn themselves and allies invisible for a few turns, granting the element of surprise and ideal for covert positioning. (Damage, Preventing Movement, Positioning) * Cras are masters at range, both buffing their allies with range and draining their enemies of it. They excel from afar, picking off enemies, as well as positioning through their pushback and MP-draining spells. (Damage, Preventing Movement, Positioning) ; Supporters Classes that can be labeled as supporters are the Eniripsa, Feca, Osamodas and Sacrier. Despite this classification, all of these classes can be very powerful when fighting independently in battles, especially the Sacrier. Being a supporter simply means that they are much more effective when fighting in a team. * Eniripsas are highly valued for their AP boosting and healing abilities. They have very few attacks and severely lack range, relying on wands and hammers to deal damage. * Fecas are less supportive than the Eniripsas, but have greater offense and defense. Their defensive spells are damage reducing shields and temporary immunity to damage. They deal damage by way of AoE glyphs which last for several turns. * The Osamodas are balanced supporters that are fit for all situations. Both their spells and summoned creatures can provide additional offense and defense to the team. What separates them from other supporters is their unique ability to revive fallen allies. Overall, they are less supportive than the Eniripsa and Feca, although they are more powerful. * Sacriers have little in the form of ally buffs, but can take damage on behalf of an ally or switch places with them in a battle. They have great positioning abilities. The hallmark of this class is a set of spells that allow them to increase stats when they take damage which can propel them into damage ranges higher than Iops. ; Multi-Purpose Classes that can serve a variety of purposes, depending on how they are developed, are the Enutrofs and Pandawas. These classes are the most difficult to play. * Enutrofs can be developed into flexible supporters or long range attackers, with MP removal capabilities in both cases. As supporters, they can provide limited defense and healing, as well as boosting the entire team's offense. As attackers, they have very long range and can deal high damage at medium range. To lesser extents, they can fill the shoes of the Osamodas and the Cra, but neither can provide as much support nor deal as much damage at long range. What makes them special is their ability to also disable enemies with MP removal spells. As a bonus, they have superior Prospecting to other classes. * Pandawas have the option of becoming defensive supporters or mid-range attackers. As supporters, they function similarly to the Sacrier, with limited healing, good tanking capability and excellent repositioning abilities. Their advantages are being able to increase damage dealt to enemies and heavily weaken their offense. As attackers, they are able to deal high damage at moderate range. Their resistance to MP loss and their ability to dispel effects on themselves makes them hard to pin down. * Masqueraiders can, just like the Pandawa, take on the role as a defensive supporter or a strong offensive unit. They provide shields to their teammates and themselves while on defense, and can dish out some great damage when going in offense. Their arsenal of spells allows them to maneuver over the map quickly and also allows them to somewhat move allies around when they desire to. Their different masks makes them able to adapt to any given situation. Specific Factors Character Faces Incarnations Incarnations are special classes. Trivia As is usual for Ankama, names are anagrams, references, or in-jokes from the developer team. * Sadida: Adidas, a well-known shoe company. The full name of the class is Sadida's Shoe, further cementing the reference. Shoes have no connection to the actual class, however. * "Osamodas" is an anagram of "Sado-Maso", a term referring to sadomasochism, or self-gratification through giving and receiving pain. No connection to the class, aside from their Whip spell. * "Enutrof" is "Fortune" backwards, which is the essence of this loot-loving class as a whole. * Sram - Mars, Ankama developer team inside joke. It refers to the Mars chocolate bar, not to the planet or Roman god of war. (See below) * Xelor - Rolex, a prestigious brand of watch; the Xelor class is known for manipulating time. * Ecaflip - "Pile ou Face", French for "Tails or Heads", respectively. (The French version of the Ecaflip's Heads or Tails spell is also called Pile ou Face) * Eniripsa - Aspirin, a common pain relief medicine; the Eniripsa is predominantly a healing class. * Iop - Yop, a yogurt drink from Yoplait. Another inside joke from the developers. (See below) * Cra - Arc, french for "Bow". * Feca - café, which means "coffee" in French. Another inside joke. (See below) * Sacrier - Their French name is Sacrieur, which is a combination of "sacrifice" and "crieur", which means "a person that shouts". * Pandawa - Believed to be short for "panda warrior". More likely a poke at the Pandaren Brewmaster character in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne and the Pandaren race in World of Warcraft. Like the Pandawa, the Pandaren are a neutral race who rarely venture away from their isolated island of Pandaria. The name Pandawa is also an anagram of the word used for a Jedi in training, "Padawan". Feca, Iop and Sram are meant to have been the first three classes created, so the developers named them after their favorites among the various snacks they consumed when first creating the game (coffee, yogurt drinks, and chocolate), and the names have nothing to do with the classes themselves. Category:Game information